


Possessions One

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      The antics of my two GreatDanes inspired this, blame them. Thakyou Kelly for betta-ing this. Saved again.<p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Possessions One

**Author's Note:**

> The antics of my two GreatDanes inspired this, blame them. Thakyou Kelly for betta-ing this. Saved again.

## 

Possessions One

by Fire Frog

* * *

Jim Ellison sprawled happily all over the couch. /Mine./ He thought, the corners of his mouth going up in a tiny smile. 

Just then his partner Blair Sandburg came in, dropped off his armful of books on the table and picked up his laptop. Seemingly preoccupied with a note book he stopped besides the couch and stared out the balcony windows. Jim tried to sprawl further, it was his couch and Sandburg wasn't getting any. 

But the preoccupied anthropologist ignored him and kept looking out into the dark Cascade night. Piqued at last Ellison levered himself up to look over the back of the couch at what had caught the other man's interest.

Sentinel eyes pierced the darkness, but nothing out of the ordinary presented itself. Lowering himself back down he found Sandburg and laptop were now firmly ensconced at his end of the couch. Sighing with exasperation Jim scrunched a bit and dropped his head in Sandburg's lap. 

Absently, Blair began to stroke his friends' short, soft hair. Interceding the light caresses with spurts of typing, Blair worked through his e-mail. Slowly Jim pushed his way until his head was directly over a most sensitive spot, then he turned his head and hummed into his friends' belly. The click of the keyboards stopped - Blair was getting a message from his 'other' hard drive. 

"You know Jim, while you're down there...."

"No."

"Aww..come on...why not?"

"It's been two weeks since my last proper massage. I am going on strike." Blair blinked at his pouting lover. Blackmail, the cop was stooping to blackmail! 

"Where's the oil?" a resigned Blair closed his laptop, folded and pocketed his glasses and stood up. 

Thinking of the near full bottle of oil in the bathroom cabinet Jim smiled slightly. "We're out. You'll have to go to the store and buy some more."

"OK. Be back soon. Love you, man."

"Love you too Sandburg."

Jim Ellison sprawled back over the couch. /Mine./ he thought happily, the corners of his mouth curling up in a smile. 

End


End file.
